


【秦泰/NC-17】凌晨两点

by juesare



Category: xinkouhuyan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juesare/pseuds/juesare





	【秦泰/NC-17】凌晨两点

光脚站在地上，左脚脚趾用力蹬掉右脚的鞋，拿起放在鞋柜上的可乐倒进柔软蓬松的沙发。头在抱枕上轻轻的弹动两下，厨房里别人家的灯光来回闪烁。  
摇曳，像是一滩死水。  
但秦霄贤并不在意，这种慢性自杀的日子他过得很自在。像吸血鬼一样躲避紫外线，在香烟的圈套中挥舞着自己那易碎的手臂。  
多好玩啊。  
可乐喝干净，烟蒂在铝罐上面开出一朵消瘦的歪歪斜斜的花。外卖和时间赛跑，上次快餐的盒子上面有一朵恶俗的牡丹花。  
门敲响了。  
不是穿着外卖服和头盔的小哥，是提着汤汤水水的张九泰。  
“让我进去。”  
张九泰的拖鞋是自己买了放秦霄贤那的，纯棉的底子，灰色的条纹，在木地板上不太发出声音。张九泰的白卫衣很干净，衬着那红汤水颜色特别正。从塑料袋里倒出来，放进微波炉里热一分钟。弯着腰把可乐罐子丢进垃圾桶，一点烟灰落在张九泰虎口上。  
“我真的没救，你管这么多也是白费。”看张九泰把垃圾袋打上结，秦霄贤把桌子上那一把烤串的签子塞进去。  
转过身去，张九泰去拿微波炉里热好的水煮鱼。  
“最后一次，以后我就不来了。”  
身后突然沉默了。  
突然，  
“真他妈不来了？”秦霄贤一把拽住张九泰的肩膀，盛着汤的碗在橱柜上磕出极响一声。  
“你疯了是不是？”张九泰一把拍开秦霄贤的手。弹钢琴玩机车的人手上就是有劲，打包票现在张九泰的肩膀上绝对一排手指印子。  
“我每次来照顾你！你就一副大爷样子，换谁都受够了好不好！外面想勾搭您的一堆堆，别祸害我可以吗秦霄贤！”  
张九泰发抖着，几乎是痉挛一般，伸手去拿放在沙发上的自己的外套。“好自为之，再见吧。”  
还没摸到门把，张九泰就被一把推在墙上。天旋地转，许多许多衣服像乌云一样跌落。  
每一件都是秦霄贤的味道，Fabulous，女香，浓烈又勾魂。  
现在的张九泰就像是一个坐拥一切的洋娃娃，在漂亮的衣服里乖乖坐稳，连眼睛都不会眨。秦霄贤看着就觉得可爱，哄着小朋友一般亲吻他被磕疼的后脑勺和鬓角。  
“你怎么可能走……你不会走……”  
张九泰手背上被秦霄贤落下一个个亲吻，领带环绕张九泰那几乎成透明的手腕，灰蓝的格子，像是一条蜕皮没有完成的蛇。张九泰跟失了魂魄一般，根本不管凑在自己耳朵边上一遍遍舔舐的秦霄贤的脑袋。两个人说实话有过看对眼的时候，那是两年前。后来渐行渐远本是人之常情，却谁知在一个雾蒙蒙的深春夜晚突然爆发那些说不清道不明的情绪。  
两个人，都不是什么好人，当然，两个人也都拥有低劣的痛苦，深夜的对无数人或真或假的感情的渴求，白天里的浪荡形骸满嘴胡言。张九泰知道秦霄贤真的是傻，也真的是光明正大的求着全世界那一丁点的爱，搭着深夜里的那点心思，像只不知道分离为何物的狗狗，贴近秦霄贤过分消瘦的膝盖。  
他是秦霄贤的瘾。秦少爷可以游戏人间，喜欢这个靠近那个，身后的张九泰却是永远都不肯丢。两个人跟撕扯着对方血肉的恶魔一般，深夜中搏斗又缠绵。  
怀着愧疚，两个人无数次的或轻或重的接吻。有时是小学生都看不上的简单的唇齿相依，有时是缠绵的，舌尖和上颌，韧带和唾液。张九泰永远用亲吻的方式给低血糖的秦霄贤带来柔软的甜蜜。  
跟张九泰一样的，海盐味。  
就像现在。  
卫衣挂在手臂上，红色的印子。张九泰的锁骨上鲜红的一道，是秦霄贤的眼镜架。柔软的胸脯和手臂，也许是无意的，圈住秦霄贤的脑袋。  
“再亲亲我。”  
房间真冷，张九泰觉得好笑，自己是怎么缩进秦霄贤那么瘦弱的身躯里的。等睁开眼睛，张九泰就像是一只被主人抛弃的，娇气的比熊，用鼻子一下下拱秦霄贤的喉结。裤子落在地毯上，腰上盖着秦霄贤的衬衣。  
也许是日日夜夜的幻想，也许是什么都想不到。两个人宛如十六岁的小鬼头，手上的劲的乱使。张九泰疼到流眼泪，性器却一直是昂扬着，淌着前列腺液，像是人尽散去的，最后的喷泉。  
自动开始播放的蓝牙音箱连上张九泰的手机，嘀嘟一声。  
秦霄贤轻笑着，舔干净张九泰的眼泪。  
“你瞧，这个屋子全都你的痕迹……你逃不走。”  
不是的，张九泰闭着眼，像是自欺欺人一般摇头。我没有给自己建造这么一座监狱，没有心甘情愿的给秦霄贤当一辈子的囚徒。  
上帝不听了。  
左手，和秦霄贤的右手，十指相扣。每一个骨节，每一寸肌肤，相互亲昵的接触，直到重叠的双手贴近张九泰的肺管。张九泰日常咳嗽，曾经开玩笑一般，张九泰给很多人说，我把心呕给你。  
秦霄贤当真了。  
怎么能把一个玩弄是非的盲流子的话当真呢，张九泰跟咒骂一般质问秦霄贤，也质问自己。你怎么这么能把秦霄贤当真呢，他明明是个玩人生的其他区选手。  
相互觉得吃亏，又觉得非他不可。  
手指在腿心滑动，性器，囊袋，会阴。张九泰咬着嘴唇，感受自己一半躺在地毯上，一半躺在瓷砖上。秦霄贤像是发烧了，手热的像是烙铁。没有套子没有润滑，气的秦霄贤咬了口张九泰的脸颊。  
那张白嫩的脸上，幼稚又好笑的挂着一个压印。  
秦霄贤笑出了声，看起来比二十二还再小三四岁。  
就那瞬间，张九泰突然就心软了。跟个连三观有没有形成的小孩计较什么，自己怎么也这么幼稚。  
“乖，松开我。”  
歪着嘴角笑的，像只沙漠狐的张九泰。秦霄贤小心翼翼的解开领带，看样子甚至做好了挨揍的准备。  
滑下去的，软滑白嫩的肉。  
张九泰几乎是白到透明，脖子和肩膀甚至能看到若有若无的血管。刚刚被亲的水光嫣嫣的嘴唇，包裹着秦霄贤的性器。  
发粉的指头搭在下半截，湿漉漉的舌头在马眼上打转。张九泰低着头，一如小时候的照片，安安静静看书的样子。  
秦霄贤从喉咙里发出低沉的颤音，恍惚之间，他觉得他在诱奸十年前的未成年仔仔。  
会皱着眉头吞咽下一切，嘟着嘴唇问自己刚刚吞的是什么呀的那种。  
搭在秦霄贤腿上的，张九泰的手臂。原来有一次，秦霄贤不小心用烟烫了张九泰的手肘内侧。那块的皮肤又软又嫩，留下一朵肉红色的花。  
伸手摸着，张九泰的头发被秦霄贤全部拨到后面，漏出白嫩的额头。食指顺着发际线滑动，慢慢摸到脖子后面。  
原来在后台，秦霄贤曾闹着在那咬了个痕迹，整场演出，张九泰和秦霄贤就在担心会不会有人拍到那红红的一圈。  
没人看到，还暗自遗憾好久。  
捏着张九泰的下颌，慢慢抽出自己的性器，伸手把张九泰捞上来，包裹着张九泰的手，看两根性器在一黑一白手掌里进进出出。  
皱着眉头的秦霄贤，感受着张九泰的呼吸。张九泰几乎是失去所有理智和判断了，顺从的，接受秦霄贤一切的观感，一切情感。  
半透明的浊液，落在张九泰的手里，也落在秦霄贤的手里。黏腻的双手伸进对方的头发里，偏执的接吻。  
星座替换，已然凌晨两点。


End file.
